


after it all

by Love_you_a_latte



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: You remembered the adrenaline rush of running into battle, legs pumping furiously, anger coursing through your body because Thanos had taken everything. So why not do the same to him?WARNING WARNING WARNINGEndgame spoilers ahead!!!This takes place after the events of Endgame, and spoils a lot. Hope you all enjoy!





	after it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note!  
> I'm very new here, and this is my first work. Critiques welcome! And please check out my second work, "meanwhile, up above" as well if you have the time.  
> Thank you so much for all the support ♥️

You remembered the moment Clint came back without Natasha.

You remembered your teammates' faces, Steve's pleading voice that sliced through the silence. You remembered Tony's hand reaching for yours on instinct. You remembered the pain that came with the realization that, no, she wasn't coming back. Tasha was gone.

You remembered how silent the compound had been, your heart the only thing you could hear. Waiting for something, _anything_ , to happen. And then Clint's phone rang.

You remembered the adrenaline rush of running into battle, legs pumping furiously, anger coursing through your body because Thanos had taken everything. So why not do the same to him? 

You remembered the feeling of plunging your knife into the bodies of alien faces you'd never remember. Your vision was too marred by a faint red tint, bloodlust written in every wrinkle and crease that had appeared on your face in the past five years.

You remembered the way they crumbled, ashes flowing through your fingers that had once been wrapped around an enemy's neck. You remembered watching Thanos' face. The way he gave in to his fate. 

You remembered collapsing on the ground, letting the feeling of victory wash over you. Realizing that  _it was over._ You had won. You remembered, then, turning towards the cries of your adopted family to see your best friend's body go limp, only his name escaping your lips before the world turned upside down.

" _Tony."_

You remembered everything so clearly. How couldn't you? But it was easier now, watching the purple remains of a sunset fade away into night. Outside the compound, you had taken your heels off to walk in the grass, not caring if your dress got grass stains. It was, after all, only for this party. Rhodey had suggested a celebration for Sam, who had recently received the shield and title of Captain America. And maybe it was the thought of alcohol that had spurred everyone on, but that didn't really matter.

Out here, with the still air, prickly grass, and sounds of laughter that could be heard from inside, everything felt okay. Not good, but okay. And it was the first time that things had felt okay in so long that you breathed a long sigh of relief, and lay out upon the grass. Out here, with the stars beginning to shine, everything was falling into place. All the sacrifices, the pain, the fighting, the hope; it all came together in the end.

You turned your head up against the ground to see Pepper walking out to join you on the lawn.

"Mind if I sit?" She asked, her voice softer than usual.

"Not at all," you said, gesturing with your hand to the spot next to you.

She sat down gracefully, and took a deep breath of the new night air.

"We did it." She shook her head as she whispered, like she still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. We did."


End file.
